<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669184">Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Musician!Reader, Reader-Insert, seemingly unrequited crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his potentially one-sided crush, hearing you sing and play your ukulele is enough for Ushijima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on March 1, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/157870884660/im-so-happy-for-the-season-finale-but-there">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE SEASON FINALE! but there won't be any ushiwaka for a while :( pleeeeeeeease write something with my volleyball idiot walking around the school and discovers his crush playing a cute song with a ukulele and singing? I will love you forever if you do :DDDDDD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a bout of good luck—maybe serendipity was a better way to put it—that Ushijima decided to go for a run a little later in the morning than he usually would. Otherwise, he would not have heard you in the distance while he stretched before heading off.</p>
<p>You were musically gifted, and it was no secret that Shiratorizawa offered you a scholarship to attend their school for that reason. Ushijima heard snippets of conversation you would have sometimes with your classmates when you were first-years: about which instruments you could play along with the difficult pieces you were practicing for upcoming recitals. He didn’t know much about music himself, but it never occurred to him that singing was also on your shortlist of musical talent. If Tendou were there (and could also somehow read Ushijima’s mind), he would have teased the ace for not making a move after all this time, that it was something he probably would have found out early on.</p>
<p>It was true that he’d admired you since your first year in high school, but Ushijima had been steadfast in his goal of getting to and winning Nationals. Romance wouldn’t be possible with how much time he dedicated to volleyball. And given the nature of your discipline, it appeared as if you couldn’t dedicate time to date either. </p>
<p>That didn’t stop him from occasionally glancing your way during a lecture just to admire how pretty you looked when your mind was elsewhere. Or relishing in every moment, however small, that you would pay him mind. Or answering a firm “yes” if a girl him asked if there was someone else when he rejected her confession. His crush on you would go away with time once he graduated, he supposed.</p>
<p>Your singing caught him by surprise at first. As he bent over to stretch, he heard the distinct strumming of a ukulele accompanied by a gentle voice singing. His back was turned towards the tree you leaned against. Once he stood and glanced your way, he could just make out your profile from the angle you were turned from him. </p>
<p>In a rather rash decision, he decided to walk in your direction. He didn’t exactly know what he was going to say to you, but Ushijima was drawn to your presence.</p>
<p>As you played, you paused when the ukulele sounded off, repeating the same lyric you just sang. You held the note as you adjusted one of the tuning heads until the chord matched your pitch. Satisfied, you continued on with the song.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Ushijima said.</p>
<p>With his words, you jumped with a surprised gasp. The ukulele almost took a spill thanks to your startled reaction, but you were able to catch it (just barely) before it fell to the ground. You turned to look at the source of the voice, your eyes wide and jaw clamped shut. A sigh of relief barely escaped from you when he continued.</p>
<p>“Sorry. It wasn’t my intention to startle you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine! You actually, uh, made me realize that I was slouching, so thanks, Ushijima,” you assured him with a wave. You straightened your back and dropped your shoulders to demonstrate. “So what brought you over here today? Did my melodic playing and soothing singing voice totally entrance you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ushijima answered almost immediately. Your playful smile wavered at his straightforward response: you knew him enough to know that he was the last person who would play along and tease you. It was only a single word, but you felt an immense joy welling up inside you from it.</p>
<p>Ushijima then sat down beside you and said, “I’d like to hear more.”</p>
<p>Despite how long he’d been telling himself not to worry about his crush on you—that it would pass in due time—he still found himself wanting to be in your company. It was a little selfish, and childish even, to him that he could still relish in being your private audience at that moment. Even if the only thing that would come to fruition in the end would be seeing how your face lit up as it did when he joined you on the grass under that tree, Ushijima decided that it would be enough for him.</p>
<p>He understood that this was an opportunity that might have not come again any time soon. His run could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>